


I Can't Make You Love Me

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is scared of moving to a new town and going to a new school, he meets a boy that makes it better... for now. What happens when Liam is dragged into the supernatural world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that the main ship isn't Stiles so please stick with me:)!

**Liams POV**

"Why are we moving?" I whined to mom as I rolled my packed bags, she put her hands on my shoulders "I already told you, sweetie, your stepdad got a new job, and you was expelled so it's a good chance to leave this place," she said. "You're telling me you want to leave this house..." I look around to find a memory, "over there was where you taught me how to walk! Do you really want to lose that memory forever!?" I asked. "I'll have it in my mind, now stop stalling and let's leave, your stepdad is waiting in the car," she hurried me.  
  
  


I reluctantly got in the car after I put my things in the u-haul, "Is this house at least smaller?" I asked. We live in a two-storey mansion, I'm an only child and my parents are at work all the time, It's not exactly fun being alone in a huge house by yourself all the time. "Nope, 3 Storey this time," Mom said, "Are you going to save any of the money dad left me?" I asked sincerely. My dad invented a smoothie food chain and was loaded when I was five his dad had died in his sleep. In his will, he gave most of the money to mom and some of it to me, but my portion is enough so I never have to work a day in my life. "Your dad put your money in a trust fund so I... you can't touch it for another 2 years." She said and I smiled. I love my mom but I don't trust her with money, she spends 1,200 dollars every month on a gold facial and this dumb spa.

An hour later we arrive at the new house, it's like Hogwarts... it's too big. I spot a guest house in the back, its the size of a normal house. "Can I live in there?" I asked and mom scanned it, "That's the butlers house..." She said. "He can live in that house," I pointed out and she acted offended, "servants don't live in the employer's house," She overdramatically said. "But you're never going to be here," I said rolling my eyes at her bias opinions and she couldn't think of an argument, "He's Right Sarah," My stepdad said to mom.

"Thanks!" I shouted excited getting my things out of the u-haul and running up to my new house, It won't be any less lonely but at least it will be smaller, maybe I 'll get animals to keep me company. It takes me 20 minutes to get unpacked and I finally look around to see what I have to work with.

It's a 1 story house with 1 master bedroom, 1 guest room, a living room, a kitchen/dining room, and a study room. Everything is a little boring, the walls are painting mocha and all of the frames are black and have the same picture in them. "I can work with this," I said to myself out loud, the door bell rang. I opened the door to find my stepdad and I smiled "Hey buddy, I knew I said that we could spend time getting you settled in, I totally wanted you to get this house instead of the mansion," he said and my smile faded, he is the only person that gets me and we can't hang out because he is working.

"But, you have to work," I said, "Yeah... I'm sorry, but I promise I can help this weekend," He said, "Don't keep promises you can't keep," I mumbled and he heard it. "Sorry..." I said and hugged him, I saw mom jump in a G- Wagon with her friends and go off after my step dad left. "Not even here for 30 minutes and I'm already alone," I say talking to myself again.

I flopped on the couch and thought for a second and then jumped up calling my only best friend that lives here, "Hey Mason, where are you..." I asked taking off my clothes to put on some jeans and a multi-colored baseball shirt. "I'm headed to an end of summer party, want to come?" He asked and I said yes.

A couple minutes later Mason arrived gawking and the new house and I jump in the car, he looks at me with wide eyes and an open mouth "I'll give you a tour later, now let's get to that party so you can use that mouth for something else," I joked and he blushed backing out of the driveway.

\----------------

 

The party was pretty boring until I started drinking, I lasted an hour but then I gave up when no one would take me home. I maybe had two to five shots of vodka, I have a high tolerance, It just enough to give me the courage to dance with people.

"Wanna dance... Wanna dance?" I asked down the line of girls on my path and they shook their heads, "I'll dance with you," I heard a confident voice behind me. When I turned around to see who it was I was shocked, the most beautiful girl was asking me to dance with her. We start dancing to the slow song. "Whats your name?" She asked me "Liam Dunbar, Yours?" I asked, "My name is Jacey Aarons," She said through a smile. "You're beautiful..." I said surprised because I don't usually say that within 1 minute after meeting.

"Thank you, you're really handsome... But I'm not your type," She says and I look at her confused, "Youll soon find out Liam, If you ever need help think of my name..." She whispers and kiss me on the cheek. I blinked and then she was gone, I go to call her name but I forgot it. I grab my head pacing back and forth trying to think of her name, I bump into a taller guy. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I saw his face, he's really cute. Wait what? I'm straight, I shouldn't be saying guys are cute, I should be saying they are hot, which he is both, Ugh stop it Liam!

"It's all good man," He leans up and examine me to see if I was ok, I keep an ascot in my pocket so I get it out and start dabbing his shirt. "Um..." He looked at me confused, "Oh sorry... I'm drunk," I laughed and continued laughing. "I can tell," He laughed and bit his lip when sent shivers down my spine, "Your the one that has the spill," He whispered. I looked down and I am drenched in alcohol and he was completely dry. "Oh," I laughed embarrassed turning red, "Here I'll get it," he laughs rolling his eyes getting the ascot from me a dabbing my shirt.

They guy helps me up and starts slow dancing with me, I'm way more than fine with it, in his arms I feel comforted and wanted, which is so weird because I just met him. "What's your name?" He sheepishly asked, "Liam Dunbar, yours?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be a repeat of that last girl. "Scott McCall," He smiled, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked and I blushed.

"No, thank you, But I'm not trying to offend you... I'm not gay," I said looking up into his curious eyes, "I'm not either... I don't know what's coming over me... I can stop if you want me to," He offers. "No!" I said a little too loud startling him. "Uh... no, please don't leave," I cleared my throat, the negative effect of alcohol on me is that it makes me emotional. I rest my head on his chest and slide my hands up to rest parallel with my head, he slides his hands down to my waist and comforts me a bit more with tightening his grip a little bit. "I won't leave you, Liam..." He said in a protective voice that drives me crazy, a hoppy boy with pale skin walks up to us "Scott... why are you guys slow dancing to Turn Down for What?" He asked.

\---------------------------------------------

**Jacey Aarons POV**

"You!" I found her sitting down at the bar laughing with some of the other people at the bar, she looks back and sighs, she flicks her wrists and her group attacks me. I fought most of them of right away using basic martial arts "Looks like someone hasn't been training their minions," I sing in a taunting tone. I took off my heels and bash it into the temple of her last minion. She was unaware of the sudden decrease of her group, she was still taking her valuable time finishing her drink.

I run up to her grabbing her fried hair slamming it into the bar once, "after 15 years of you hiding I finally found you..." I laughed not believing it. "I met your son... He's incredibly sweet for being raised by a narcissistic bitch, I can sense he didn't get any of your traits," I grip her hair bashing her head on the bar again. "Careful bitch, that's mahogany..." the barista threatens and I nod. "What do you want!" She asked, I kneed her in the stomach "I want to know after we helped you get immortality just to murder my fucking brother, Sarah Dunbar!" I said disgustedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scott's POV**

"So your name is Liam?" I asked making sure, he has gotten really quiet and calm, a couple minutes ago he was bopping around. He nodded "are you ok?" I asked, "I don't feel great, I want to go home," he whined and it was literally so adorable. I don't know what is happening to me, I'm straight and I am attracted to this guy.

"I can take you under one condition," I offered and he gave me a surprised look, "You have to give me your phone number," I said and he blushed. "Yeah... Ok," He bit his lip giggling, "Let me just find my friend to tell him I'm leaving?" he asked after putting his number in my phone,"Of course," I nodded my head and smiled.

Stiles walks up and wrap his arm around my neck "I didn't know you were gay, guess you can go on a double date with me and Derek now?" he asked, "First of all, I'm not gay, Second, Derek isn't either," I said trying to get him to lose the Derek obsession. "He'll come around... But you were all over that boy," Stiles said confidently, "Yeah, I don't know what's going on with me... I so attracted to him" I stitch my eyebrows together confused. "Maybe it's a wolf thing... we will figure it out buddy," Stiles patted me on the back and grinned, "Yeah, maybe... I'll ask Derek. I'm gonna head out, I told him id take him home." I said. "Ok man, be safe," Stiles winked, "and tell Derek I said nothing to him," He changed from cocky to desperate, I rolled my eyes hugged him "Bye man," I laughed.

I texted Liam to meet me in the front yard and I bumped into someone, "I'm sorr..." I stood speechless. "A-Allison..." I asked and she smiled at me, "We will talk soon," She said and then starts running. "Wait!" I yelled and started chasing after her. "Hey, what are you doing?" Liam stopped me, I looked back and she was gone. "I-I think I'm going crazy..." I say, "Why?" Liam asked, "I think I just saw my dead girlfriend..." I look at him and his face fell. "I-I'm sorry," he said, "Its ok, Um... let's just go?" I asked and he nodded.

I walk him to the car and we get in, "where's your house?" I asked. He opens his mouth and nothing comes out "You don't know where your house is?" I chuckled, "we just moved here... Literally a couple hours ago," He said embarrassed. "It's ok, you can sleep at my house, I'm pretty sure I can help you find it when your not drunk," I tried cheering him up, he gave me a cute side smile. I turn on the radio and start singing along to it, "You cheer up fast, I wish I was like that," He said. "Yeah... besides I 99% sure I was seeing things, also being with you cheers me up," I goofily grin at him and he giggles.

"Can I ask something without being offensive?" he asked and nodded, "Are you hitting on me?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and they were full of insecurity, "I think I am," I smiled. "I'm not trying to be mean or insensitive, but I don't want to fall for you and you are just in it to forget your girlfriend..." he said unsurely. "Oh My God Liam, I am so not doing that, I'm so sorry if it seemed like that," I panicked, "I wasn't saying you were, I'm just making sure so I don't get heartbroken, I've never dated anyone before..." I could smell his anxiety. He started having trouble breathing and his eyes got teary

"Hey, let's talk about this more tomorrow ok?" I asked and he nodded biting his lip, "I just want you to fully be here when we talk about this," I explained and he nodded.

We arrived at the house and mom was at a night shift, Liam got out of the car and I walked over to him. I took a chance and grab his hand intertwining our fingers, I look at his face and he was smiling the biggest smile so I return the favor.

"I don't have clothes to change into for school," Liam realized, "it's ok, you can borrow some of mine along with pajamas. Take a shower, I'll show you where it is..." I said getting nervous because Liam was, "thank you," he smiled.

I unlocked the front door and then locked it after we went in, I got him some shorts, a shirt, and underwear that was too small for me. "Here... My shower is in there," I said pointing to my bathroom, he chuckled and then went into the bathroom.

After I heard him turn the shower I flop on the bed and take in a breath, I start coughing because I smell the most foul thing in my room. I don't know how to explain it but I'll I know is that an intruder has been in my room.

I get some Febreze and start spraying it, I opened the window so my room would air out. I start rubbing my body on all the things in my room, "Um... Scott , what are you doing?" Liam comes out of the bathroom weirded out. "Oh... Um, I have OCD and I have to rub everything in my room every night before I go to sleep?" I asked more than stated.

"Oh ok... Want me to help?" He asked, "please?" I said because he has the sweetest smell. His scent is a mixture of maple syrup and vanilla, "are you hungry?" I asked and he nods. "Let's grab something to eat downstairs and then we can go to bed?" I asked, "I'm pretty tired, can I just skip eating? Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He asked. "Oh sure, but no on the couch, you're going to sleep in here with me," I smile and jumped on the bed patting beside me.

He blushes and gets on the bed, "do you want to cuddle?" I asked. He nods as we get under the covers, I wrap my arms around him and we doze off almost immediately.   
\--------------------  
 **Lydia's POV**

"Stiles, come on!" I yelled pulling him by his shirt, he was passed drunk. "Where are we going Liddie?" He asked, "we are going to my house..." I bend down "if we hurry Derek might be there..." I whispered. He shot up and booked it to my car.

I've been driving for a couple minutes and Stiles had passed out which is great, I just want to get home and sleep. I've been shying away from drinking, so calm down I'm not drunk driving, besides I don't know why you would drink on a school night.

"Um, Lydia... Where are we going?" Stiles asked startling me because I thought he was passed out, "my house," I said. "The turn for you house was back there..." He pointed back, "your drunk Stiles, I think I know where my turn is..." I said and then realized he was right. "Yeah... Ok, but turn around, I'm not missing Derek because you're a bad driver," he glares at me, "Derek was a gimmick to get you in the car," I chuckled and he gasped hurt.

"But you might be able to see him tonight..." I said speeding up "why?" He asked, "because we are going to have to call him, I'm going to a dead body," I sigh. He grabs my phone and text Derek to track us down.   
\---------------  
"Where's the body?" Derek jogs up to me and Stiles, he waves and Stiles. Stiles giggles and waves back, "I love it when he's drunk," Derek said to me, when Stiles isn't drunk he is all over Derek.

"He's over there," I pointed to the body on the bushes, Derek gets a closer look and comes back grossed out. "What's wrong with him?" He asked concerned for the people of Beacon Hills, "said the life was literally drained from him," I said crossing my arms.

"Like a vampire did this?" He asked, "maybe, but I don't see any teeth marks, any idea of a supernatural creature that can do that,to" I asked. "Besides a vampire... A siren, but those haven't been in Beacon hills in centuries," he looked scared. "Should I be scared?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded, Stiles and I gulped.

"Are your parents home?" He asked "mine are," I said, he looks to Stiles. Stiles was too busy staring at Derek he didn't hear anything we said, "his dad's working," I answered for him.

"When you get home lock the doors and sleep with that gun I gave you, I'll take Stiles home," Derek said and I obeyed.   
\----------------  
 **Derek's POV**

"Ugh!!! I'm so tired of walking, are we almost to the house," Stiles whined and slumped down, "Shh... Something might hear us, and yes just one more mile," I rolled my eyes. "One mile!" He exclaimed and I chuckled a little and then I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Stiles, we have only been walking for 2 minutes, now get up..." I said and he whines, I sigh and then pick him up and start walking. "I will maul you if you speak of this again," I warned him, "ok..." He wraps his arms around my neck and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

When we got to be his house his dad was still a work, "take a shower," I ordered and he obeyed. I smelled another supernatural creature that wasn't a werewolf was in here a couple hours ago, I mark my scent all over the house focusing most on Stiles room.

"The extra blankets and pillows are in the hall closet," Stiles said sleepily after his shower, I picked him up again and took him to his bed. He got under the covers and then I climbed on the bed wrapping Stiles in my arms, his head was so fragile on my chest. 

      

 

      


	3. Chapter 3

**Stiles POV**  
I woke up in the arms of Derek, I wanted to squeal but I didn't want to ruin the moment by waking him up. I have a watch on so I look to see that it is 6:20 A.M, I don't have to get up for another 30 minutes so I daydream and rest my head on Derek's chest.   
\--------------  
I try to get out of the bed not waking up Derek, as soon as I get out of Derek's grip and halfway off the bed, Derek grips me and pulls me into his embrace again.

"Derek you know I don't want to go, but I have to get ready for school," I said, "Oh sorry," he said realizing it was me, he loves to cuddle. He lets me go and I get up and grab some jeans and a black t-shirt. I go into my bathroom and closing the door only to be stopped by Derek's foot. "What?" I asked getting butterflies in my stomach, "I'm dirty to..." He shrugs and strips down. "Oh my god..." I say under my breath as he strips his boxers, "how do you start this thing?" Derek asked fumbling with the water knobs.

"Here..." I said and turned the water to warm, he got in and stares at me staring at him. "Are you getting in?" He asked and I started ripping off my clothes, I got in the shower facing Derek. "This is the best day of my life," I stated while rubbing the soap bar around my body, he looked down at my package "Not too bad," he bites his lip grinning.

He leans in closer almost connecting our lips "Stiles, this is just a shower," he whispered and I nodded, I turned around to rinse the soap off of me and Derek goes stiff. He closes the space between us and starts stroking my torso helping me wash it. "I thought you said this is just a shower," I tease and he ignored me, he starts to kiss my neck sweetly and then began giving me a hickey.

My eye crossed because it felt so good being touched by him, "gotta go..." He kissed me on the cheek and runs out of the bathroom. I wash my hair then I get out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist after I dried off, I do this so I'm completely dry. I begin brushing my teeth and admiring the hickey Derek gave me. I hear Derek knocking on the door "I made you breakfast," he said, "Aww, but I thought you had to go," I said confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he walked in with a plate of pancakes, "Oh sorry," he said covering his eyes. "What are you doing? You were just in the shower with me, you don't have to cover your eyes..." I said brushing my teeth. I heard the plate shatter and I looked at the pancakes on the floor, I look at Derek "what's wrong with you?!" I yelled.

He corners me against the wall, he's growling and he has shifted into his werewolf form. "Derek stop, you're scaring me..." I whimpered, he wipes his hand across my neck. "You need to be more observant," he said clenching his teeth.

**Derek's POV**  
"Derek what are you talking about, why are you in wolf form?" He asked tearing up, I showed him my hand with the slimy substance on it. "W-what?" He winced confused and looked into the mirror, he was paler than usual, his eyes showed exhaustion, and he had a huge sore on his collar bone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacey's POV**   
**(After she found Sarah in the bar and captured her she took her captive, this was the day of the last day of summer party) P.S. I explain a little about sirens here and later in this chapter, keep in mind that I made most of this up so you don't have to correct me if any of this is wrong.**

I have Sarah tied up in enchanted ropes so she can't escape, "Your rotting aren't you," I laughed not surprised. "Yeah, but not for long," she said in a sinister tone, "oh and what is your plan, are you going to feed off of Charles Manson's heart and hope to stop rotting?" I asked, "Nope, but what I am doing is working, in a couple days I will be stronger than ever and the first thing I'm going to do is hunt you down and kill you. I'll make you suffer the same way I did for your brother," she laughed. I kicked her in the face "Well whatever your doing isn't working, you look shittier than usual

Sirens have healthy glowing skin, actually radiant, they give off a pleasant aura, and we are as healthy on the outside as we are in the inside.

Sarah is rotting her skin is worn, blemishes sizes of dimes all over her, a huge hairy mole on the side of her nose, wrinkly leather skin, her hair is fried, she walks with a slouch, and her scent gives off the most disgusting thing you could think of.

The next thing I know she rips off the ropes and ties me down to the chair, "I'll come back to you when my plan has succeeded" she said and then runs out of the room.

"Shit," I don't know how she got out of these ropes, I focus my mind so I can warn someone. If I focus enough I can appear in people's minds, I found my nephew.

"Want to dance... Want to dance... Want to dance?" He went down a line of girls asking them to dance, "I'll dance with you," I said and he turned around and smiled. He looks so much like his father it's like looking at him when he was still alive.

"Your so beautiful," he said and I smiled, "your so handsome... But I'm not your type," I said and he looked confused. He must not have met Scott yet, not all sirens are bad. I've been watching over this city for over 300 years, I know when I see a werewolf's mate. "You soon find out Liam, if you ever need help just say my name," I told him and then I came back to the room. He won't be able to remember my name unless he is in real danger, I hope he won't have to say my name.

**Liam's POV**

"Liam, wake up..." Scott was gently shaking me awake, "I have some of my clothes you can wear and a spare toothbrush laid out for you on top of the dresser. I'm going to go downstairs to get us something to eat," he smiled and I nodded. I go into the bathroom brushing my teeth, use Scott's deodorant, and the put on his clothes he gave me.

It was a white t-shirt and some tan shorts. I put on my shoes and then go downstairs, "Do you like toast?" Scott asked and I nodded. He chuckled when he saw me "hush..." I blushed, "no, it's cute... I like seeing you in my clothes," he grins. I smiled and took the toast from him, he gets a phone call at this time. He goes from smiling to concerned, "I'm sorry Liam, I'm going to take you to school but I have to take care of something," he said uneasily. "Ok, is everything ok?" I asked, "it's my best friend Stiles, he needs me..." He said.

**Scott's POV**  
"It's my best friend Stiles, he needs me..." I said, "oh ok, tell him I'm here if he needs me to be," Liam offered. I smile and hug him "your so good," I intertwine my fingers in between his and begin walking to the car, "Do you want me to pick you up after school and we can talk about last night?" I asked. "I'd like that," he bit his lip while grinning, "Ok, but if I can't pick you up I will text you, but I will talk to you today definitely. Stiles really needs me," I said "it's ok, I'll understand," he smiles and I kiss him on the cheek.

I drop off Liam at school and head towards Derek's loft, and I dial Kira's number. "Hello?" She said in a morning voice, "Kira did you see me at the party last night with a short blonde boy?" I ask. "How could I miss it, you guys were all over each other," she chuckled, "can you and the pack protect him today? There is something in Beacon Hills and I need to help Derek find it." I said, "Of course, do you want me to send updates?" She asked. "Yes please, thank you, Kira, I gotta go, bye," I said, "your welcome, bye-bye," she said in a cheery voice.

I pulled into the parking lot and ran up to Derek's loft, I slide the door open to find Derek running around the room freaking out rubbing against everything, I sniff the air and smell the foul odor that was in here that was in my room. I spot Stiles scared in the corner watching, he is in some of Derek's clothing.

I go up to him to see what's going on, "Hey, are you ok?" I asked and examine the sore on his neck. He sniffles "Um, a siren disguised as Derek tried sucking the life out of me, I-I don't know why he's freaking out." Stiles said shivering. "He's trying to mark his scent because the siren was here, it was in my house too, what's a siren?" I ask.

"A siren is a creature that seduces people with a disguise hiding it's true disgusting form so they can drain the life out of you," Derek says still running around the loft. "How do you know it's a siren?" I asked, "because Lydia found a body with the life sucked out of him, he had the same sore that Stiles has. Stiles looked like the body, if I hadn't come in sooner he would have been dead," Derek continues rolling around.

I look back to Stiles and he looks more worried, "It's ok Stiles, we won't let it get to you again. Derek stop. you're scaring him even more," I said. "I can't, it's scent is all over my place!" He yells, "well do it more calmly!" I yelled back and he starts calming down. I turn back to Stiles and tell him to tell me everything.  
\-----------------  
 **Kira's POV**  
I have been following Liam all day undetected, I'm currently texting Scott an update. The school has dismissed and I assume he is going to lacrosse tryouts, I follow him and I'm sitting on the bench now.

"Why have you been following me all day?" Liam runs up to me, "Whaaaat? Psh, I have NOT been following you" I nervously laughed. He raises an eyebrow at me not buying it "Why are you texting Scott McCall?" He asked curiously.

"Look I'm not going to lie, this time, I'm one of Scott's best friends and he wanted me to keep an eye on you today," I confessed, "ok, nice to meet you... Liam Dunbar," he smiles and reaches his arm out to shake mine. "Kira Yukamora, Soo... You and Scotty..." I tease him and he blushes, "uh... Sorry, I have to go throw balls now," he runs off leaving me laughing.

I texted Scott "You picked a cute one!" and then start watching tryouts, Liam is like a professional. I can sense that the other guys were getting jealous because the coach is praising him, next thing I know there's two huge guys tackle Liam. Everyone is running up to see if he is ok, I already know his bone is broke because I heard it. "Someone helps him to my car, I'll drive him to the hospital," I said and Liam's friend Mason helped me take Liam to my car. "Can I come?" Mason asked, "Sure, will you call my friend Scott and tell him we are going to the hospital?" I asked handing him my phone.

\-----------------------------------------

**Scott's POV**

Derek finally calms down and stays in one place, he is watching tv with Stiles beside him on the couch. "Derek, can I see you outside for a second?" I asked and he sighed before getting up, I shut the door so Stiles can't hear us. "Look Derek... I can see that you have feelings for Stiles, what is keeping you from letting him know that?" I asked and he looked upset, "I just don't have feelings for Stiles... He's my mate," He whispered to me. "How do you know?" I asked "Its just something you know the first time you meet your mate," He explained, "Do they have a certain smell?" I asked.

"Yes they do, they smell like your favorite things to smell, Why, have you found yours?" He asked, "Maybe but don't change the subject, why won't you let Stiles know?" I asked. "Because everyone that I love is dead because of enemies trying to get to me..." he said bluntly, "They will find out anyways, just tell him and keep him close as possible ok? I don't want to lose my best friend..." I said he nodded respectfully.

We go back into the loft and Stiles had my things, "Am I going?" I laughed. "I would guess, Liam's friend Mason just called you. Liam was at lacrosse try-outs and broke his leg, he just got a room in the hospital." Stiles said walking over to hand me my things and phone. I panicked a little, "are you ok with me leaving?" I asked and he nodded "I can protect myself, go see your boyfriend," he chuckled teasing me.

Before I knew it I arrived at the hospital, when I walked into the building it was deserted besides Kira and Mason. "What's going on?" I asked, "something is going on, on the second floor, the cops just came in to arrest this kid that is supposedly a cannibal?" She said confused. "What about Liam?" I panicked, "they won't let us see him yet, but he's safe and on the 7th floor." She assured me. "Stay here, I'm going to sneak up there," I stated and Mason gasped, I look at him confused "your such a rebel!" He yell-whispered.

Laughing I jog and then go into the elevator then push the 7th floor, as I'm getting closer I smell an evil scent along with Liam's scent, but his pleasant smell was mixed with fear. I got ready to attack when the doors opened but I saw the guy drag Liam out to the roof.

I practically tore off the door when I opened and as I ran out, I saw the guy with white eyes and nonhuman teeth. "Put him down!" I yelled and he chuckled, "ok," he laughed and then pushed Liam. I pushed the boy out of the way and Liam luckily grabbed on the ledge from plummeting to his death.

I knelt down to help him with my hands but the boy quickly pinned me to the ground, Liam was slipping. I took the chance before he slipped to keep him from falling by biting him, I know it's selfish but I don't want him to die. "Jacey Aarons" he yelled right before I bit him, he screams in pain when I sunk my teeth in him arm. Seconds later the boy released me and I pull Liam up and into my arms, he was trembling in fear but he latched onto me. 

The aura changed to a pleasant smell rather than a disgusting on coming from that boy, "are you ok?" I asked. Liam nodded "Scott?" Liam asked, "yeah?" I said, "why is your face different, and why are your eyes glowing red?" He asked confused. "I'll explain it when we get home, I just want to make sure you're ok," I said, "I'm fine, my leg isn't even broken anymore," He said. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" I asked shifting back to normal, "because I trust you..." He bit his lip and he shifted his eye to the side.

"It's you?" He said in a happy tone, I looked where he was looking and I saw a rally beautiful woman that resembled Liam a little. I looked to the ground and the boy that attacked Liam was pale and had a huge sore like Stiles has. She started talk walk towards Liam but I put him behind me and growled at her warning her to stay away.

"Relax Scott... I'm on the good side, yours" she said, "but your a siren..." I glared at her "you attacked my best friend and nearly killed him!" I yelled. "That wasn't me, that was my sister-in-law," she said and I was listening to her heartbeat, "do you have more than one heart?" I asked. "Yeah, sirens start out with 3 hearts when they are turned into a siren, or when they are born. If they are pure and don't feed on innocent souls they slowly gain hearts, but if you do feed on innocent hearts you will begin to rot." She explained. "How many hearts do you have?" I asked truly interested, "17, I've been alive for 300 years," she said.

"Do you know who attacked my best friend?" I asked, "I do... She hasn't been a siren for long, almost 30 years. She was turned into a siren by me and my brother, in that time she has lost all of her hearts and rotting," she said, "is that the foul smell I keep running into," I asked and she nodded. "Is Liam's mom..." She said and I looked at Liam, "Scott what's going on?" He starts tearing up from confusion and realizing he isn't going to be a normal teenager anymore.

"Liam I know it seems confusing now, but too well understand everything in a couple days with Scott's help. It's going to be really dangerous so stick with Scott, I can't help fight this battle," she said sadly coming closer, "but I can tell you how to tell a siren apart from normal people," she said. She turned to me "we can turn into anyone and mimic our appearance, but we can't mimic a werewolf." She said.

She turns back to Liam "So you're my Aunt?" He asked, "yes I am, I'm going to have to leave now. You can trust Scott, he is a good guy... Stay away from your parents," she warned him and he nodded. "Bye Liam, hopefully, this will be over soon so we can become a family," she kissed him on the forehead. "You guys are mates... Don't let anything happen to my nephew," she threaten, "yes ma'am," said and she smiled and then vanished.

"Did you understand anything she said, Scott? He asked, "yeah... I'll explain it on the way to the house," I said and then I examined him. "Is your foot still broken?" I asked and he stepped on it, he whimpered and quickly retracted "yeah, why wouldn't it be?" He asked. I just said nothing and picked him up bridal style, he wraps his arms around my neck and rested his head on my shoulder... This is going to take a lot of explaining.

**Stiles POV**  
Derek was exercising upstairs and I am downstairs watching tv, and playing a game on my phone. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He sits beside me, "still a little shaken up but I'm doing better, I'm really tired." I rested my head on his shoulder. He starts kissing my neck "Derek can you stop? That feels uncomfortable," he started sucking on my sore. "I'm sorry, is this better?" He said  and then kissed me on their lips, "you're not Derek," I said and his face changed to a creepy lady.

"He doesn't love you like you love him... Come with me, I'll make the pain of rejection go away," she said trying to convince me. "Derek!" I yelled and she got on top of me pinning me down and covering my mouth, "Stupid boy... It's pitiful that you think he loves you," she chuckled. A tear escaped my eye as I tried getting from her grip but I couldn't, Derek growled and it terrified her. He ran off and clawed her making her show her true form.

"Oh my god," I said in fear when I saw her turn into a creature that resembled a slimy cockroach as she screams in pain.  She jumps off of me and runs out breaking the window, Derek tried to get her but he was too late when she jumped off the ledge.

"Stiles! Are you ok?" He panics and comes over picking me up, "how do I know it's you?" I asked this is this second time the siren has attacked me. "Sirens can't mimic a werewolf's face," a lady appeared out of no one, Derek put me down and shifted into a werewolf. "Who are you?" He growled, "my name is Jacey Aarons, I'm a siren but I'm on your side, the good side," she said. Derek immediately shifted back "My mom told me about you," he said and she smiled, "Your mom and I were really close, I've been watching over you ever since the fire, have you felt me watching before?" She smiled and Derek nods.

"She told me that I could trust you..." He said skeptically, "watch..." She says and then she morphs into Derek, "shift into a werewolf," she said. He shifts into his werewolf and glows his alpha red eyes, she does the shift but she looked like a derpy version of a werewolf, and he eyes could glow red. "See..." She shifts back into her form.

"Why did the woman turn into a cockroach?" I asked, "She is rotting, she will turn into a worst form. She's a bad siren," she explained. "Do you look like a cockroach to?" I asked and she shook her head smiling, "this is my true form," she said. She grew about 3 feet, she was illuminating and sparkling, her skin is gold, her hair grows out about 6 feet, and her outfits changes into the same shade as her skin and it flattered her body. The most impressive thinking I thought is that her iris of her eye turned into a  lavender shade. "Woah," me and Derek said in unison, "I have to go now, but it's not safe to be alone Stiles, be with a werewolf at all times," she said and I nodded. "Oh and Derek..." She says "yeah?", "tell him," she commanded and Derek nodded. She left and I turned to Derek "tell me what?" I asked.


End file.
